Gannon X: Battle For The Golden Uglydoll
Gannon X: Battle For The Golden Uglydoll is the ultimate Gannnon X adventure based on the upcoming film. Playble Heros *Gannon *Kirby *Ami *Yoshi *Samurari Jack *Gumball Watterson *Bubbles *Yumi *Mario (Unlockable) *Wage (Unlockable) *Sonic (Unlockable) *Giant Hamster Monster (Unlockable) Levels #'Gettin The Hang Of Things: '''help Gannon & the others start training. #'The Search: help Gannon & the others find toadsworth, look for a pink boo, & collect 10 gems! #'Race To Uglydoll City: '''Gannon has landed on Uglydoll City! Help him & his freinds beat the level! #'A New Hero!: 'Wage has joined the group! play as him or a diffrent character to The Main Sqaure. #'Here We Are!: 'They have made it to the Main Square but it's under attack! help them stop Buzz! (Boss Battle) #'Road To The Multiverse: 'Gannon & the others have accidently used a Other Universe device to go to a diffrent world! #'Multiverse Brawl: 'Gannon had met a new villain...The Mutil King! (Boss Battle) #'Mushroom Canarage: 'Gannon & the others have now landed in Mushroom Kingdom! #'It's A Me, Mario!: 'Mario has joined the group! Help them look for Rosalina! #'Back At Melgotic City...: 'Rosalina has taked them back to melgotic city...But it's under attack by Z-Strap! (Boss Battle) #'The Chase: 'Gannon has introduced them "The Gannon Moblie". #'Loudest Quest Ever: 'They are now at "Loud Land", to look for the hi-jump springs. #'Not Again...: 'Mr. Loudy has stumpled upon them! (Boss Battle) #'It's Getting Dark: 'Help the others get back to Gannon HQ! #'The Next Day: 'Gannon & the others have now made it just in time to Battle 50 Enimes! #'High School Havoic: 'Did Gannon just see his high school get wrecked? #'6th Grade Hangout: 'Gannon & the others mad it to te hangout! #'Julie's Return: 'Ami & Yumi's rival has returned! (Boss Battle) #'Pirate Seas: 'Ahoy! Gannon has made it to find Sonic! #'Sonic's Here!: 'Sonic has been found! #'Teachers Lounge Gone Cra-z: 'People are smashing the teachers lounge! Help Gannon stop the random people! #'The Scream Is Stolen?: Gannon has found out the the famous art picture "The Scream" has been stolen! #'E.V.I.L. HQ: '''help Gannon & the others use invisibilty to sneak by the guards. #'Battle For The Scream: 'The Cheif Of E.V.I.L. challanges the gang to a battle! (Boss Battle) #'Race To The Battle Arena: 'Help Gannon & the others use "The Gannon Mobile" once again to race up to The Battle Arena! #'Hamsters Vs. Robots: 'Gannon has now found Giant Hamster Monster, & there ready to battle Mecha Bowser! (Boss Battle) #'What The?: 'Gannon & the others are back at Melgotic City again...But something has been invading the House Of Ugly! #'Ghost Gangplank: 'Before the can go to the House Of Ugly, they now need to look for the Golden Uglydoll! #'Almost There...: 'Now Gannon & The Others can get back to House Of Ugly for the final battle! #'Final Showdown: 'It is time for the final battle with Aku, Sid The Bully, Spooky, Buzz, Captain Boxer, King Ghost, & Phantom Z-Strap! (Final Boss Battle) Bosses #Buzz (Here We Are!) #Multi King (Multiverse Brawl) #Z-Strap (Back At Melgotic City...) #Mr. Loudy (Not Again...) #Julie (Julie's Return) #The Cheif Of E.V.I.L. (Battle For The Scream) #Mecha Bowser (Hamsters Vs. Robots) Final Boss: Phantom Z-Strap (Final Showdown) Extra Levels #'Surf's Up!: 'Ami & Yumi are going to surf with Kirby & Yoshi. #'Flowers For Juliet: '''Help Gannon find flowers for Juliet. Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Gannon X Games